One Week
by Reizna
Summary: After a bet between father and daughter, those seven days were the best in their lives. Misery takes hold of them when Risa is forced to walk down the aisle with another man, always thinking of Satoshi.


Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. If I did, this fic would be the manga's reality.

---

**One Week**

---

Prologue: Sad Tango

_In which time stands still_

---

It was the last day they had together. The seventh night was upon them. An unmistakable truth had loomed over their heads as she began to depart with her things all packed. They both knew it was only going to be for a week. And here was their last hour. Why did his heart ache so?

He refused to believe his heart. His cool reserve reflected in his eyes as he watched her head for the door. The bluenette followed after her, silent as the grave. He had nothing to say until they would out that door, where her father and her escort would be waiting for her.

Time slowed down as the two lived their last seconds in each other's company. And still, the feeling stirred within his Hikari heart. Seeing his weakness, he repressed it, but was unable to keep it down for long since then was the time for their goodbyes.

"Well…Hiwatari-kun." She was quite nervous, switching back to that same old honorific she had used a week ago. He sighed. He would not fight it nor would his fight his impulse to do something. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, causing the shorter brunette to blush in reply.

"Hiwatari-kun!" She hissed.

Drawing back, he glanced at her and then, the car that was waiting for her. "It was for good luck, Harada-san. I wish you well and…don't let Saga push you around. You're stronger than that."

She gave him a small smile. For some reason, he thought he would miss that smile of hers, refusing to acknowledge why.

"Yeah, you're right." She spoke softly.

"Your father's waiting for you," He paused, "I know he doesn't want to see me."

She nodded. "I know, but…thank you. These memories here won't be forgotten."

"To be forgotten is worse than death."

As he spoke those words, one of her hands left her side and touched the place where his beating heart should be. Usually, he would have winced against the feel of her touch, but over the seven days, he had gotten used to the occasional touching.

Silence came between them, but their time was up, making things awkward all over again. He looked away from her and said, "There is nothing left to say but goodbye, Risa…"

"Goodbye, Satoshi." She whispered. Risa was crying. He could hear it in her voice. He was not worth crying over. "I hope you'll find someone. And good luck with everything."

In an instant, she was gone with her bags for her father's car.

It was only then when he realized something. He missed her. He had stepped over the line between friendship and love when it had come to her --- that Risa Harada.

---

_I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it._

Those words, he should have said. No, those weren't supposed to be spoken, but he had written them down and kept them somewhere.

Those words back there were an example of the phrase:

_Some things are better left unsaid._

---

_Every moment hesitated is a moment gone from life._

Someone had said to him that day. Satoshi thought it was his secretary who was aware of the whole ordeal. It appeared that she knew his dilemma, but he only listened to her.

He knew the meaning of her words, but still did nothing. He would not act.

It was just not his place. Satoshi Hiwatari knew his place was not beside that girl --- Risa Harada --- down a certain aisle.

---

"Commander Hiwatari, are you sure you're all right?" His secretary questioned, eyeing the sake in the sixteen-year-old officer's hand.

"Yes, Kanemori," The young bluenette replied, "I feel fine."

Satoshi knew the lie the instant he spoke it aloud, but his secretary for two years could not. He was thankful for his Hikari reverse. It would help him drown in his form of misery.

Hikaris were not supposed to feel regret or heartache, but he did.

Something so precious had slipped from his fingers and he would not do anything to get it back. Satoshi just accepted fate as it was. Watching his secretary leave quietly, he took another slip of his cold sake before turning to his work.

He had to get his mind off that Risa Harada. His Hikari defense was starting to fail him.

---

"I'm happy, right?" Risa asked her reflection as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Tears streaked down her face. No, she was not happy. She was utterly miserable. She had no desire to marry Saga. He just wasn't what she was looking for in a guy.

Satoshi Hiwatari, on the other hand, was, but her chance was long gone. It had been over an hour ago. She had lost the bet to her father.

Her freedom was gone.

Without it, she could not see the one who helped her in the past week; the one who made her feel at home; the one who made her feel something different.

"Hiwatari-kun…I miss you…"

In the past, she would have never thought she would be caught crying out those words, but there she was. She was happy with him. Couldn't her father see that?

"Hiwatari…Satoshi-kun…please help me." She begged.

But he did not hear her plea. Not this time.

She turned her tear-stained face to see six photos all laid out on her dresser. Each and every one of them had both her and the bluenette, capturing a moment from six of the seven days they had spent together.

They had been the best days of her life, in her opinion. Well, Risa only thought that because she had her independence then. Now, she had it no longer. She was reduced to a caged bird --- something Satoshi had told her to never become.

"Hiwatari-kun…please. You helped me once," She whispered, "Please, do it again."

With that, she rushed to her bed and cried herself to sleep, thinking about the one week that marked the end of her happy life.

---

XD I know it's pretty vague right now, but it'll become clear as the story goes on. I promise.

Please read and review.


End file.
